Good Riddance Time of your life
by tinixoxdancer
Summary: Craig songfic..spoilerish if you havn't seen TOGETHER FOREVER continues through HF..full summary inside


SUMMARY: **SPOILER IF YOU HAV'T SEEN TOGETHER FOREVER** except in my story it goes on through **HF** and it's how I want it. Because knowing degrassi they're gonna screw it over. Craig reflects back on his time at Degrassi, wonders if it's really worth leaving and can't get one thing out of his mind…will her stay in Vancouver or return to Degrassi? Not very good and I'm sorry. R&R flames appreciated

Craig just got out of the car and stepped into the airport holding Manny's hand with Joey and Angie leading the way. "FLIGHT 549 TO VANCOUVER NOW LOADING" was called over the intercom.

_Another turning point_

_A fork stuck in the road_

Craig gave Joey and hug and said "Thanks for always being supportive of me Joey. You've been more of a dad to me than my real dad was and I'm forever grateful to you."

_Time grabs you by the rest directs you where to go_

Craig bends down to Angie

"Do you really have to leave?" she asks him with tears in her eyes.

Craig gives her a kiss on her forehead "Yeah, I do. But I'll write everyday, ok?"

Angie gives him a big hug.

_So make the best of this test and don't ask why_

He turns to Manny, grabs her hand and pulls her to the side.

"It's not easy you know, I don't want to leave you." He tells her

"It's ok." She whispers "Don't worry about me. Your dream is coming true. Get on that plane on go to Vancouver. You'll be fine."

"What about us?"

Manny looked into his eyes and sighed "We'll be ok."

He gave took her hand and they walked back to where Joey and Angie were. Together they all walked to the gate. Craig gave everybody one last hug to Joey and Angie. He turned to Manny and gave her a final hug and whispered in her ear "I love you." Then he kissed her softly on the lips and walked in the gate.

"Hey Craig." Manny said. He turned around a looked at her.

"I love you too."

Craig turned around and continued his way to the plane with Joey, Angie and Manny all waving.

_It's something unpredictable _

_but in the end it's right_

_I hope you have the time of your life._

Craig looked out the window. The plane was about to take off and he would be leaving Toronto, more importantly Degrassi for who knows how long. He smiled to himself as he thought about his time at Degrassi.

_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind_

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_

It had been a good 3 ½ years. Spent with the best people he could ever ask for. They had been there for him through everything. From when he had to move out of his dad's house until now. He was flying to Vancouver, this was his dream, he's wanted it since he could remember. So why did he suddenly get this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when the pilot announced take off?

_Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial_

_For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

It's been 3 months since Craig arrived in Vancouver. And so far it was doing nothing for him. Music was no longer fun anymore, maybe it was because Leo was always saying his stuff wasn't good enough, or because no club wanted a teen from T.O. playing. Whatever the reason, Craig couldn't take it. Craig was in the recording studio again and as usual, Leo was insulting his work. The only thing that was keeping Craig sane and not causing him to burst out at Leo was the weekly phone call from Manny.

"…this new song, it's just not good. Craig, Craig! Are you listening to me?"

Craig not paying any attention to what Leo was saying responded to Leo by saying "God I miss her."

"Miss wh-…that girl, the one who all these sappy love songs are about?"

Craig just stared at the floor

"Listen Craig you gotta make a choice. It's either your music or your girl."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now May. Craig looked out the window and listened to the pilot as he announced "..please fasten your seatbelts we are now landing in Toronto." Craig smiled at Toronto being announced. He was returning home. He couldn't wait to surprise Joey. And most of all, see Manny.

_It's something unpredictable_

_But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

It was 1:45. Craig had already gone home put his things away in his room, left a note for Joey letting him know that he was back and was now waiting in the Ms. H's office. School should be letting out shortly. He had just finished talking to Ms. H about graduating. She informed him that he would be allowed to graduate with his class because he took some night school courses while in Vancouver.

"Ms. H? One more question."

"Craig, UofT will still let you attend university in the fall."

"No, that's not what I was going to ask. Could you call Manny down? I want to surprise her."

"You two are still together?"

"Yeah, why is there something she didn't tell me?"

"No, not at all, I was just curious as to why she turned down so many dates for prom. But it all makes sense now."

"So you'll call her down?"

"I'll do it right now." Ms. H's voice was heard over the intercom "Manny Santos please report to my office at the bell."

_It's something unpredictable_

_But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

The bell rang and Manny turned to Emma "I'll meet you outside."

Manny walked to the office thinking of all possible reasons as to why she would be called down. She reached the door to the office, took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hi Doris, Ms. H called me down."

"Daphne, Manny Santos is here to see you."

Ms. H stepped out of her office

"Manny, come in please."

Manny followed Ms. H into her office. She looked around taking in her surroundings while freaking out for being in there in the first place. Ms. H noticed the look on Manny's face.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble."

"Then may I ask why I'm here? Not to be rude but if I'm not in trouble then why would I get called down to your office?"

The chair at Ms. H's desk turned around and faced Manny.

"Because I wanted to see you." Craig said standing up and walking towards her.

Manny squealed and walked up to him.

"What are you doing back here? I thought you were supposed to be in Vancouver until August, at least."

"Just wasn't feeling it over there. I couldn't get any gigs because everybody wanted a local band, Leo wasn't liking any of my music."

"Why wouldn't he like your music? You're a genius when it comes to writing songs"

"They were all about you. He said writing about the love of your life is fine for a song or two but not for the whole album. So he gave me a choice, music or you."

"But, it was your dre…"

Craig cut her off by kissing her.

"Hate to interrupt your reunion, but not in my office." Ms. H told them.

_It's something unpredictable_

_But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

Prom was over, Manny and Craig had won King and Queen. And it was now graduation day. "And now I present to you the Degrassi Community School class of 2006!" Cheers were sent out, caps thrown in the air and pictures were taken. "I'm proud of you Craig." Joey told his step son.

"Thanks Joe."

"So you still never really explained to me why you came back all I heard was that you weren't 'feeling it'..what does that mean?" Joey questioned

Craig looked at Manny then back at Joey.

"Understood. Come on Angie, Craig's going to Jimmy's party and we are going to dinner with Diane."

Manny looked at Craig and smiled at him. He pulled her into a hug and then they walked over towards the graduates. So much had happened between the time Craig left and when he came back. They had all forgiven Spinner and he was now back with Paige.

"You guys ready to go?" Marco questioned.

"Marco! Don't ask questions, lets just go party!" Paige shouted.

At Jimmy's party Craig had a surprise for everybody.

"..yeah man, go ahead it's all yours." Jimmy said to Craig.

"Give me 5 minutes to get ready."

Jimmy smiled at his friend. Since Craig got back he had one thing in mind and now he was putting it into action.

Jimmy hoped onto the stage and took the microphone.

"Alright everybody, we have a very special performance for you tonight. But first I need Manny to come to the stage." Jimmy announced to everybody.

Whispers started among the guests as Manny made her way towards the stage.

"Jimmy, what's going on?" Manny whispered.

"You'll see." Jimmy winked then returned to the microphone.

"Okay, get ready to be jealous girls, here's Craig!"

Craig took the stage with his guitar and started to sing

"_If every word I said_

_Could make you laugh_

_I'd talk forever (together my love)_

_I'd ask the sky just what we had_

_It showed forever_

_(together my love)_

_If the song I sing to you_

_Could fill your heart with joy_

_I'd sing forever_

_(together my love)_

_Forever, forever_

_I've been so happy loving you_

_(together my love)_

_Let the love I have for you live in your heart_

_And be forever_

_(together my love)_

_Forever, forever_

_I've been so happy loving you_

_If every word I said could make you laugh_

_I'd talk forever_

_Na na na na na na, na na na na na na..._

_Forever, forever_

_I'll be so happy loving you"_

"Manny, I love you. I always have been. Being so far away from you is the reason I returned to T.O. I never wanna be so far away from you again, I want you, all of you forever and always."

He pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

Everyone at the party gasped and 'aw-ed' at what was taking place before them.

"Of course I'll marry you, Craig. I love you."

Craig slipped the ring onto Manny's finger. Stood up and kissed her. Everyone clapped for the happy couple and went up and said congratulations.

"So how does it feel to be the future Mrs. Manning?" Paige said to Manny.

"It feels amazing..but, Manny Manning? Ehh, that doesn't sound so amazing."

"Hon, it's fate. His last name has your first name. And besides, it's Manuela Manning." Paige smiled at her friend then gave her a hug.

"So, you and Manny are engaged, don't get me wrong I'm happy for you, everyone can tell you really love her and that you're both really happy with each other but was it worth leaving Vancouver?" Marco asked his friend. Craig just looked over at Manny and smiled.

"I'd give up Vancouver a million times over to be with her."

_It's something unpredictable_

_But in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

**A/N yeah not very good I know but I was listening to this song as my sister was watching WPA so I decided to write it. R&R**


End file.
